


Edward's Feelings

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Edward does not know what to make of Bella.





	Edward's Feelings

Edward punched his fist into the tree, knocking it over instantly. The girl, Bella, vexed him. Why did he feel like this about her? He had never felt this way before about anyone, but here he was feeling this way about Bella Swan.

He didn’t know what it was about her that made her so appealing to him. Maybe it was her perceptiveness about him or maybe it was his inability to read her mind. He did not know what to do about these feelings, but he knew that he had to see Bella tonight. It was late so he knew that she would be asleep, but he had to look at her and maybe then he would realize what these feelings were.


End file.
